As recently reported in the newspapers, not only food shortages but drinking water shortages have become serious problems in Africa. A shortage of water can be avoided by drinking water from rain or from a river, but disease or infectious illness may occur due to pathogenic bacteria contained in water. To remedy such problems, sterilizing water-purifying reagents for drink to produce drinking water are strongly recommended such in urgent emergencies so as to rescue human lives.
If water from rain or a river can be immediately purified for drinking water, it is much more convenient even in field activity in fields such as a camp since it is not necessary to carry a canteen of heavy weight without limit of carriage.
A portable purifier is heretofore known, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 40148/1977 official gazette, in which fluoride is added to water, fluoric ions are produced by ionization according to energization with a current, and bacteria contained in the water are sterilized to be purified by the fluoric ions thus produced. However, this purifier requires lumped or particular self-soluble electrode to be filled so as to flow a galvanic current as portable energizing means, which is expensive and cannot be employed as the sterilizing water-purifying reagent for drink to be supplied in large quantity to aid in Africa and the like as described above.
An object of this invention therefore is to provide a sterilizing water-purifying reagent for drink which is harmless for human body is capable of being inexpensively synthesized in industry and is excellent in removing muddiness and sterilizing bacteria.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sterilizing water-purifying reagent for drink capable of inexpensively producing a simple water purifier.